


Make Your Dreams Come True

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Breast Fucking, Canon Het Relationship, Daydreaming, Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing, Het, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Make Your Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



"Harder," Hermione whispered. The bursts of pain from her nipples as Ron pinched them shot straight to her core. She ached to reach between her thighs and stroke her clit. 

She squeezed her legs together and arched up, pushing her chest out.

Ron lowered his head and tugged on one of the tender nipples with his teeth, still plucking and tugging at the other. 

Driving Hermione mad.

He grabbed both her breasts, fingertips digging into the soft flesh, and pushed them together so he could lick the channel between them.

"Going to fuck your tits," he said with a growl.

~*~

"I want to suck your balls."

Just hearing Hermione talk like that, let alone offer to do it, made Ron's cock throb.

He swung his body around and hovered over her face, groaning when she reached up to pull him closer and sucked one of his balls into her mouth.

He dared not touch his aching cock. He knew he would come in an instant. 

When she slid her tongue back and found his hole, his legs started to tremble. 

He thrust his hips forward, fucking the air, and came helplessly when she pushed a single finger into his arse.

~*~

"How's George?" Hermione asked, cutting into a piece of chicken.

"Good," Ron muttered around his mouthful. Once he was finished chewing, he added, "Angelina's moving in with him."

"She's there all the time anyway."

Ron took a sip of water. "Run into Harry today?"

"I was on a different floor."

They finished supper in silence and Ron set the dishes to washing. 

Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought we might try something a bit different later."

"Later?" Ron turned around to face her.

Cheeks hot, she said softly, "In bed."

"All right."


End file.
